Tom and Jerry Meet Captain Marvel
Tom and Jerry Meet Captain Marvel is a film Warner Bros. Pictures (A WarnerMedia Company), WB Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Marvel Studios. American slasher animated film based on the 2019 film - Captain Marvel Plot Characters * Tom Cat / Vers / Captain Marvel Cat - A light-blue cat, who is Toodles' husband, Jerry's rival and friend and Tuffy's friend. In this movie, he is Carol's pet and an ex-U.S. Air Force fighter pilot and member of an elite Kree military unit called Starforce whose DNA was altered during an accident, imbuing her with superhuman strength, energy projection, and flight with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry Mouse / Vers / Captain Marvel Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tom's rival and friend, Tuffy's uncle and Cherie's husband. In this movie, he is Carol's pet and an ex-U.S. Air Force fighter pilot and member of an elite Kree military unit called Starforce whose DNA was altered during an accident, imbuing her with superhuman strength, energy projection, and flight with Tuffy and Tom. * Tuffy Mouse / Vers / Captain Marvel Mouse Jr. - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew and son and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Carol's pet and an ex-U.S. Air Force fighter pilot and member of an elite Kree military unit called Starforce whose DNA was altered during an accident, imbuing her with superhuman strength, energy projection, and flight with Jerry and Tom. * Carol Danvers / Vers / Captain Marvel - An ex-U.S. Air Force fighter pilot and member of an elite Kree military unit called Starforce whose DNA was altered during an accident, imbuing her with superhuman strength, energy projection, and flight with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Nick Fury - The future director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who at this time is a low-level bureaucrat. * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog. In this movie, he helps with Nick Fury, who at this time is a low-level bureaucrat. * Talos / Keller - The shape-shifting leader of the Skrull invasion of Earth, who is working undercover within S.H.I.E.L.D. as Fury's boss, Keller. * Korath - A Kree swordsman and second-in-command of Starforce. * Ronan the Accuser - A high-ranking Kree official. * Maria Rambeau - One of Danvers's oldest friends and a fellow Air Force pilot who goes by the call sign "Photon". She is a single mother to daughter Monica. * Minn-Erva - A Kree sniper and member of Starforce. * Toodles Galore - A white cat, who is Tom's wife, girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her white-buttocks. In this movie, she helps with Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel with Tom, Tuffy Jerry and Cherie. * Cherie Mouse - A light-brown mouse with a purple scarf and shirt, who is Jerry's wife, girlfriend and love-interest and Tuffy's aunt. In this movie, she helps with Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel with Jerry, Tuffy, Tom and Toodles. * Supreme Intelligence and Mar-Vell / Dr. Wendy Lawson - An artificial intelligence that is the collective embodiment of the greatest minds of the Kree people, and the ruler of the Kree Empire. * Phil Coulson - A rookie agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who works closely with Fury. * Yon-Rogg - The commander of Starforce and Danvers's mentor, who trains her to use her new powers with his evil Hench-Cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * Tin, Pan and Alley - The three evil Hench-Cats, who trains her to use her new powers. Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat / Vers / Captain Marvel Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse / Vers / Captain Marvel Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse / Vers / Captain Marvel Mouse * as Carol Danvers / Vers / Captain Marvel * as Nick Fury * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog * as Talos / Keller * as Korath * as Ronan the Accuser * as Maria Rambeau * as Minn-Erva * Grey Griffin as Toodles Galore * Kari Wahlgren as Cherie Mouse * as Supreme Intelligence and Mar-Vell / Dr. Wendy Lawson * as Phil Coulson * as Yon-Rogg * Greg Ellis as Tin Cat * Jess Harnell as Pan Cat * Richard McGonagle as Alley Cat Quotes Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with moderate fantasy violence, mild bad language, injury detail, threat. * Suggested Running Times: 124 Minutes (NTSC), 119 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Cherie, Toodles and Droopy helps with Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. * Tin, Pan and Alley work with Yon-Rogg. Release Gallery Captain Marvel Poster.jpg|Captain Marvel (without Tom and Jerry) Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Marvel-logo-1280jpg-8851ea 1280w.jpg Captain Marvel Film.jpg|The title card of Captain Marvel (without the word called Tom and Jerry) Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Captain Marvel.jpg|Captain Marvel Nick Fury.jpg|Nick Fury Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Captain Marvel Category:Crossovers Category:Horror Category:Science-Fiction Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Grey Griffin Category:Kari Wahlgren Category:Greg Ellis Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle